


Love

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Saves Alec Lightwood, Mentions of blood and injuries, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Second Kiss, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: After that first kiss, Alec gets badly injured during a mission and he fears he won't ever have the chance to tell Magnus how he feels.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 33
Kudos: 93
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Word prompt- MAGIC
> 
> This was the song I have been listening to while writing 
> 
> [John Lennon Love](https://youtu.be/MUTz3LQEq1Q)  
> 

Alec was lying on the ground bleeding, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Damn he was so young. It wasn’t supposed to end this way, not this soon. 

He'd always known it could have happened. Still, he wasn't prepared now. Not now that he knew what being in love meant.

After he'd kissed Magnus the previous day, down the alley of his pretended wedding, all he could think about was how his heart had almost burst out of his chest when their lips touched, how he finally felt he’d found his place in this world. But he hadn't had the chance to talk to him.

And now, he was dying alone on the sidewalk of a dark abandoned street, whispering Magnus' name, wishing he hadn’t been so scared of letting it all go for all that time, wishing he still had time to tell Magnus how he felt.

His eyelids dropped, another stream of blood spurted out of his mouth when the smell of burnt sugar filled his straining lungs.

_-Magnus…_ _,-_ he thought, - _this is the end, I am hallucinating_.- 

The darkness wrapped him up, mixed with a strange sense of peace.

After an indefinite amount of time, he opened his lids again, a pair of sparkling cat eyes staring back at him. His head was resting on Magnus' lap, blue magic swirling around them, and Magnus was threading his silky fingers through his hair. His expression seemed relaxed, though it was clear from his humid gaze that he’d been crying.

"How did you find me?" Alec muttered.

Magnus sighed, his voice quivering as he answered, "Stupid Shadowhunter, did you really think that after you showed me you cared, I'd leave you strolling around and risking your life without checking on you? You to me are treasure, you're precious, how do I have to tell you?."

Alec had never allowed himself to cry before. Ever. 

Maybe it was because he had just believed that he was going to die, or because he had been dreaming about this for all his life. Warm steady tears fell down his pale cheeks, in a silent weep.

"I'm sorry Magnus," he said.

"What for?"

He tilted his head back, looking up at the sky, "For not being able to put in words what I want and feel, for running away from you when all I ever wanted to do was asking you to love me,” his voice cracking.

Magnus gently traced the line of his jaw, his wet cheekbones, his fingers stopping on Alec’s lower lip, brushing it softly.

"Now I am going to kiss you, Alexander. What you wanted to ask me, I am more than willing to give you, because I feel the same too," he whispered lingering on Alec's parted mouth.

Alec closed his eyes again when their lips met, a sudden burst of energy rushing wildly through his veins.

“Magnus,” he whispered, “I’ve never felt so alive, is that your magic?”

Magnus smiled against his lips, “Love, Alexander, only love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
